Blog użytkownika:TomEther/Freddy Fazbear Pizza oczami...Bonniego cz.1 "Zmiana dziennej rutyny"
Cały czas odkąd pamiętam za dnia bawiliśmy dzieci, śpiewaliśmy te same piosenki i cały czas robiliśmy to samo. Freddy w kółko powtarzał każdego dnia "Witajcie w Freddy Faz-Fazbear Pizza! Gotowi na świetną zabawę?", Chica cały czas rozdawała ciastka i pizze, ja non stop śpiewałem i grałem na gitarze. Nawet Foxy się zapętlił. Zawsze odgrywał różne pirackie scenki i historyjki, ale ostatnio pokazuje te same. Chciałem zmienić tę rutynę ale nie w ten sposób! Pewnego dnia przyszła do nas bardzo wredna dziewczynka. Freddy ją przywitał (bo to były jej prywatne urodziny), Chica poczęstowała pizzą a ja zacząłem grać. Ona jednak miała nas gdzieś i poszła do Foxiego ale nie by oglądać tyko by się z niego naśmiewać. -Jaki durny lis! Myśli, że jest piratem, a to w ogóle mu nie wychodzi!- nabijała się smarkula Foxy zacisnął zęby i grał dalej. -Ale jesteś głupi... Pirat by walczył i pokazywał coś ciekawego a nie bujał się na boki!-śmiała się Foxy nie wytrzymywał ale panował nad sobą. -GŁUPI LISIE! POPATRZ MI W OCZY I POKAŻ COŚ CIEKAWEGO!!!-Wydarła się Foxy nie wytrzymał. Zeskoczył ze sceny i wgryzł się jej w czoło. Krew się lała, policja, pogotowie, personel... Ale to nie był Foxy, nie zaatakowałby dziecka! Zamurowało nas. Personel wrzucił go za kurtynę i zabronił mu kontaktu z dziećmi. Jednak my wiedzieliśmy, że to nie on. Ktoś za nim stał, tylko nie wiemy kto. Broniliśmy go ale kto będzie słuchał głupich maskotek? To jednak nic w porównaniu z tym co było potem.... Ja, Freddy i Chica po jakimś czasie mieliśmy znowu przyjęcie. Tym razem było to pięcioro dzieci. Foxy załamany siedział za kurtyną, a my zabawialiśmy dzieci. Gdy nastała 19.00 rodzice zostawili dzieci w pizzeri i wyszli zapalić "szlugę". Dzieci bawiły się jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy zeszliśmy ze sceny by przygotować przekąski wydarzyła się tragedia.... Po powrocie zobaczyliśmy Freddiego (mimo że prawdziwy był z nami), który prowadził dzieci na zaplecze. Podbiegliśmy do drzwi ale usłyszeliśmy tylko zduszone jęki. Po chwili zatrzaśnięcie drzwi. Gdy wbiegliśmy do środka, leżały na stole dziecięce trupy! Kostium był na ziemi a przy tylnym wyjściu które było otwarte kawałek fioletowego materiału. I znowu policja, płacz, krzyk i problemy. Posądzili nas o to! Nas! Miłe, zabawne maskotki posądzono o zabójstwo! Po tym wydarzeniu wyłączyli nam tryb chodzenia za dnia, tylko dali nam go na noc by się silniki nie zepsuły. Dali nam też jakiegoś palanta za kamery by nas pilnował. Pierwsza noc była ciekawa ale i okropna zarazem.... Staliśmy na scenie. Po chwili słyszę głos Chcki -Dawajcie, zrobimy mu żart. Pójdziemy do biura i postraszymy go trochę! Chica, Freddy jak i ja bardzo zmieniliśmy się po tamtych wydarzeniach. Chicke naszła ochota na kawały, Freddy zrobił się wredny, a ja pokochałem straszyć ludzi. Chica stała już w jadalni, patrzyła w kamerę i szeroko otworzyła dziób. Usłyszeliśmy krzyk strażnika. Freddy powiedział, że poczeka aż skończy się mu energia. Ja chętnie poszedłem do jadalni. Stanąłem na stole i złapałem kamerę. Jak byście usłyszeli jego krzyk..... Chica wbiegła do kuchni i zaczęła przewracać gary. Ja stanąłem w holu. Foxy tylko wychylił się zza kurtyny, poczym znów się schował. Kura wybiegła do holu i pobiegła do okna w biurze. Strażnik pisnął i zatrzasnął drzwi. Ja zakradłem się do wejścia i zajrzałem do środka ciekawy wyglądu strażnika. Nie zobaczył mnie, dziwne. Podniósł kamery a ja wtedy stanąłem przed nim i czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Po chwili zrzuciłem mu tableta i ukręciłem mu kark. Po chwili jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że zabiłem człowieka! Przybiegł Freddy a przerażona Chica przyszła na około. W panice upchneliśmy zwłoki do kostiumu i wywaliliśmy na zaplecze. Jednak podczas zabójstwa to nie byłem ja. Coś mnie do tego zachęciło. Tak jak Foxiego do skoku na tamto dziecko! Rankiem szef pizzeri wysłał protokuł na policję, że strażnik uciekł. Jakby tylko wiedzieli co się stało.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach